Crystal Jewels Arcade
Crystal Jewels Arcade is a collection of video video games developed by using Gameguys and posted by way of Demogames as part of the Crystal Jewels media franchise. First released in 1993 in Japan for the GameQ, the essential series of role-playing video games (RPGs), additionally referred as the "core series" by their developers, has persevered on each generation of Gameguys handhelds. Games *''Crystal Jewels Arcade'' (1993) *''Crystal Jewels Arcade 2'' (1996) *''Crystal Jewels Arcade 3'' (1999) Gameplay The game is set off in the Jarbon region. Roaracryst, and his friends, Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette celebrates Miss Iccryst's birthday. She was captured by the evil Marukas to send her to Devil J. Roaracryst and his friends set off to find Miss Iccryst to save her. There is 8 levels needed to pass before saving her. The first one is the grassland, the second one is the cave, the third one is the forest, the fourth one is the dessert, the fifth one is the ghost tower, the sixth one is the Mystery Road, the seventh one is the Tomb, and the eighth one is the dungeon. Roaracryst can go through three types:Super, Ultra, and Turbo using the web symbol. Development The game was in development in December 1992, and it is relevant to the original Mario games. In 1992–1993 Crystal Jewels convention, Jinko appeared saying that he made Roaracryst his player character. The arcade game was released along with Crystal Jewels 2 also has Roaracryst as a mascot. The game was depicting on the Crystal Monsters world and its differences from the Crystal Jewels games is that they are protagonists as well. In 1993, when two games were finished, the game reached 5 million copies. References #You Will Thank Us - 10 Tips About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE You Need To Know #2 I Don't Want To Spend This Much Time On CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE. How About You? #3 5 Actionable Tips on CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE And Twitter. #4 Little Known Ways to CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #5 CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Works Only Under These Conditions #6 CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Is Crucial To Your Business. Learn Why! #7 How We Improved Our CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE In One Week(Month, Day) #8 7 Ways To Keep Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Growing Without Burning The Midnight Oil #9 CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE And Love - How They Are The Same #10 Find Out How I Cured My CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE In 2 Days #11 Lies And Damn Lies About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #12 CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Your Way To Success #13 Now You Can Have Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Done Safely #14 What Make CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Don't Want You To Know #15 5 Ways You Can Get More CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE While Spending Less #16 10 Ways To Immediately Start Selling CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #17 Why Everything You Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Is A Lie #18 Avoid The Top 10 Mistakes Made By Beginning CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #19 5 Brilliant Ways To Teach Your Audience About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #20 Avoid The Top 10 CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Mistakes #21 Never Changing CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Will Eventually Destroy You #22 17 Tricks About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE You Wish You Knew Before #23 Get Better CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Results By Following 3 Simple Steps #24 3 Things Everyone Knows About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE That You Don't #25 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Is No Friend To Small Business #26 The CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Mystery Revealed #27 Don't Be Fooled By CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #28 The Lazy Way To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #29 Secrets To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE – Even In This Down Economy #30 Find A Quick Way To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #31 The Best Way To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #32 How To Sell CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #33 Ho To (Do) CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Without Leaving Your Office(House). #34 The Hidden Mystery Behind CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #35 5 Simple Steps To An Effective CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Strategy #36 Stop Wasting Time And Start CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #37 Why You Never See CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE That Actually Works #38 5 Best Ways To Sell CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #39 The Untold Secret To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE In Less Than Ten Minutes #40 What Everyone Ought To Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #41 3 Ways Twitter Destroyed My CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Without Me Noticing #42 2 Things You Must Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #43 CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Adventures #44 3 CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Secrets You Never Knew #45 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #46 How To Win Clients And Influence Markets with CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #47 3 Ways To Master CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Without Breaking A Sweat #48 10 Tips That Will Make You Influential In CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #49 The Biggest Lie In CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #50 The Untold Secret To Mastering CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE In Just 3 Days #51 13 Myths About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #52 Top 3 Ways To Buy A Used CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #53 3 Ways Create Better CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE With The Help Of Your Dog #54 9 Ridiculous Rules About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #55 Top 25 Quotes On CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #56 What Zombies Can Teach You About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #57 Are You Embarrassed By Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Skills? Here's What To Do